A Rising Sun
by kola9495
Summary: All she wanted was to stay out of this war, but when Gabrielle Clark meets none other the Draco Malfoy all her plans go out the window.
1. Chapter 1: A Time of Change

**Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfic! Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. I am totally up for constructive critisism but please be gentle will laying on the heat :D **

**I would like to take this time to say that i do not own Harry Potter characters or any thing else created by J.K Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: Everything changes for the better**

Today would be the last day Gabrielle would ever walk down the Concord Ave. Today would be the last day she would walk through the door of house number 1539. After today the Clark family would be shipping all of their belongings out of their house on the California hills and would be moving to a new house in England. Gabrielle compared their new home to that of a small mansion and far too large for their small family of three. The Clark family was your average pureblood, magical family for the most part. Steven Clark, who was now employed by the Ministry of Magic in London, was the bread winner of the family. He carried himself with a confident stride and a steely exterior. While Gabrielle's mother Stephanie Clark was the typical trophy wife and socialite. Not the best stay at home mother, but Gabby gave her an A for effort. Deep down she slightly dreaded the move. Moving to England meant a new school. A new school meant having to make an entirely new group of friends and being a fourteen year old witch this move seemed like it could very well be the end of life as she knew it. At the start of the new school year Gabby would be attending Hogwarts, as a fourth year transfer.

Gabby walked through the front door of her house, leaving her thoughts of the new school and new friends outside and was met with the frantic chaos that was taking place inside. House elves were all over the place appearing and disappearing with loaded boxes and then reappearing again. Her mother was standing in the middle of all of the commotion, directing the house elves of which rooms each box would be going to. Stephanie Clark was a beautiful woman to say the least. She had thick, shoulder length brown hair that was straight as a ruler and hazel colored eyes. She stood tall and proud in her navy blue designer robes and white stilettos, pausing from her duties as traffic cop of the living room to notice Gabrielle's return. "Hello sweetie, you are just in time! We should be just about ready to go. Go make sure you have all your things from your room." Gabby nodded her head and sluggishly headed for her room, she was in no hurry to leave California. She already knew that all of her things were out of her room, she had checked again and again. Once she reached her room she stepped inside and walked to the middle of her room, it was a good sized room that now looked a lot larger and a lot barer with all of her stuff gone. Lowering herself down till she was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling slowly becoming lost in her own thoughts of what was to come. _'Things are about to change. I only hope for the better...' _

Before she could continue her train of thought her father walked into the room his normal stoic expression on his face, "Gabrielle get off the floor it's time to leave." Gabby stood quickly and followed her father's tall figure down stairs, where they joined Mrs. Clark in the living room. Their choice of travel to their new home was Apparation, that being so Gabby linked arms with her mother and in a quick second they were gone.

Now at the end of the month of August, the Clark family has been comfortably living in their new house for about three weeks. Things for Gabrielle have yet to change for the better, the most human interaction she had had with any one besides her mother and father has been the frequent visits and dinners with her parent's old friends from back in the day when they had lived in England. Stretched out on a couch in one of their many sitting rooms Gabby began to ponder her summer thus far coming to the conclusion that it was all an utter waste. Gabby spent most of her three weeks in her new environment strolling around the property. In addition to their small mansion they also had a good size plot of land which her mother already had all mapped out to be turned into an extravagant garden. September first was fast approaching and school would be starting in a week. Gabby let out a long sigh _'At least I will be out of this house and away from mother's constant dinner parties'_. If she had to listen to pointless babble at dinner or one of her parent's old acquaintances say what a pretty young woman she was and how much she looked like her mother one more time she might just rip her hair right out of her skull. Gabby was not a beauty queen, but did have some attractive qualities. She stood about 5"5 and was at what she liked to call a healthy weight. Unlike her mother she had dirty blonde hair, which was long and curly. Gabrielle's most captivating quality was her eyes, which she inherited from her father. Her eyes were a color most would consider golden and it was usually the first thing people noticed when they met her.

Gabrielle's mother came rushing in with a frantic look on her face "What are you doing still laying around?!? We have guests arriving in an hour." Gabby lazily rolled over onto her stomach to get a better look at her mother, "Who is coming that is so important?" A smile graced her mother face as she answered "If you must know if is Narcissa Malfoy, her husband Lucious, and their son Draco. Narcissa was my closest friend back in school, I think you will hit it off great with their son; I hear he is quite the handsome young man." Gabby rolled her eyes, great this was not just old friends' catching up, oh no that was just the cover up. She knew what her mother was planning; she was trying to hook her up with this pureblood poster child. She had often heard her mother talking about the Malfoy family to her father and from what she heard she was not impressed in the very least. She let out a sound of frustration and got up from the couch and proceeded to her room to get ready. Although she did not exactly enjoy all the glamorous parties of the upper class, she was not the type to make small rebellions against them by not being ready or dressing like a slob and make her parents look bad in front of their peers. An hour later Gabby stood in the large entry hall next to her mother wearing a simple but elegant white strapless gown that went to the ground. Her mother had picked this out for her to wear for this special occasion days prior to the event. The Malfoy family arrived promptly at six o'clock, the first to enter through the door was none other then the infamous Lucious Malfoy himself, followed by Narcissa and finally Draco. To say the least this family was the essence of elegance in Gabrielle's eyes. They all carried themselves with a confidence and although Gabby hated to judge a book by its cover but all three of them seem to be pretty full of themselves…


	2. Chapter 2: When Things Get Complicated

**Well Here is chapter two everyone! I hope you enjoy. WOO one review so far! Totally exciting! Again I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Now time to get the ball rolling! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: When things get complicated….**

Mrs. Clark joined Mrs. Malfoy in a dainty hug both women smiling and telling each other it has been to long. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Clark engaged in a handshake following with Mr. Clark leading Mr. Malfoy to one of the sitting rooms for drinks and to discuss important business. Mrs. Malfoy turned her attentions from her hostess and set her eyes on Gabby. "This must be your daughter. Gabrielle isn't it?" Stephanie nodded her head. "Stephanie she is quite pretty. Don't you think so Draco?" Gabrielle smiled politely at Mrs. Malfoy and looked in Draco's direction _'Wow, he looks about as thrilled to be here as I am.' _Draco kept his indifferent expression but in attempt to please his mother nodded slightly. The smile on Mrs. Clark's face grew "This is going to work out splendid, I can already tell." With that comment the two older women left the room chatting away leaving Gabby and Draco standing in the entry hall with and awkward silence.

"So…You go to Hogwarts right?" She knew it was a stupid question but it was her way to try and break the awkward silence they had growing between them. "Yes." Gabby continued with her questions "What is it like there?" sounding a little unsure of herself from his curt reply. He just shrugged and turned his attention to studying the house. Gabby's temper boiled to the surface a little too quickly for her liking, this boy was straight up blowing her off. "Follow me." Gabby led him to the dinning room where their mothers were already sitting.

Through out the rest of the dinner Gabby tried to tune out most of the conversation, especially when her father and Mr. Malfoy started talking about He-who-must-not-be-named. Although her parents were about as pureblooded as the Malfoys and shared some of their views, she did not carry the same prejudice as her family and wanted to stay as far away from the dark arts as possible.

One comment Mr. Malfoy made stirred a fire in Gabby that she could no longer bite her tongue. They had gotten on the topic of Hogwarts and Mr. Malfoy was giving his opinion of the school to Gabby's father. "The school would be ten times better if they would get rid of all the filth that walks its halls." Mr. Clark nodded in agreement, while Gabby sat up straighter in her chair a fierce look on her face. "What kind of filth are you referring to Mr. Malfoy?" She tried to sound as respectful as she could but her voice still had an edge to it. She knew what he was talking about before she asked. That was one thing Gabby hated the most and it was people who thought they were better then the rest because of their bloodline. Lucius's face hardened and a condescending smile appeared on his face "Why all those mudbloods and blood traitors" "Why would they have any less right to be educated at Hogwarts?" This time instead of Lucius answering it was Draco. "Magic should be left to the ones who have a magical background. Mudbloods would never learn our ways completely cause they were not brought up in it." "Well said Draco" Mr. Clark commented. Gabby stood from her chair with a vengeance she couldn't believe what was coming out of this boy's mouth and that her father agreed. She was fuming and was about to give this Draco Malfoy a piece of her mind, that was until her father spoke using a tone she had never heard from him. "Gabrielle sit down." Silenced and with a defeated ego Gabby lowered herself into her seat, keeping her chin held high and her glare fixated on Mr. Malfoy in an attempt to keep some of her dignity intact. Lucius just smirked "What a fiery young spirit she has Steven."

The rest of the dinner went off with out any more outbursts from Gabby. The only thing that was unnerving Gabby besides her still boiling anger was that Draco was watching her intently throughout the rest of the dinner. She would look over at him occasionally catching him starring and glare at him. In return he would only smirk. The night was coming to a close and the Malfoy family left. The two families exchange pleasantries saying how they should get together real soon and then parted ways.

The week passed fast and Gabrielle found herself standing on platform nine and three quarters with her trunk and newly purchased pet owl she named cow. There were so many people rushing around her scurrying to get onto the train it was almost overwhelming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know

:D


End file.
